Vampire
Vampires in the ''Twilight'' series have certain distinctive characteristics that set them apart from other fictional vampires, some of which include appearance and hunting styles. Nature The nature of the vampire race is that their emotions are strong, much stronger than a human's.They can also be very dangerous, if angered. It can be also noted that vampires are feral and predatory creatures. As they hiss and/or growl when provoked or as a sign of aggression. They also bare teeth when angered -- as Bella explains her lips curled up automatically when angered baring her teeth as a warning. Even civilized vampires such as the Cullens can break facade when angered. Appearance ) skin sparkles when exposed to sunlight.]] Vampires are normally devastatingly inhumanly beautiful, some even to an angelic extent. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey to them - more specifically, to attract, fascinate, lure and (if necessary) sexually seduce unsuspecting humans. As a result of this many vampires attack prey of the opposite sex. How physically appealing their prey finds them is determined by how appealing they were as humans themselves. If an already appealing human were to be transformed, their physical beauty would be, "breathtakingly beautiful". If they were of average appeal, they would still become more appealing, although not nearly as much. If however they were not particularly pleasing to the eye, they would become average (as shown with James). This is a rare occurrence though, because vampires normally select exceptional humans when wanting companionship. A Vampire`s scent (the venom) is a very appealing scent to those who come close enough to them. Their skin is described as "chalky", and is often compared to alabaster or marble (because of its texture and feel as well as how it appears). They owe their unnatural pale complexion to their lack of blood flow; once they reach the one-year anniversary of their transformation, they possess no blood of their own at all. However they do become slightly flushed after feeding. If they do not move for several thousand years or so, they will begin to take on the appearance of fragility (due to petrification of their skin). Aside from Aro's clouded, "milky" eyes, Bella notes that his skin - as well as, Marcus and Caius's - looks almost or similar to or close to that of a papers. However, are no more fragile than those that remain active (although though they feel some what closer to shale rather then granite and much more colder. Mostly vampires avoid exposure to direct sunlight (that is, being among humans during the day when the sky is not overcast). Although their skin still serves the same basic purpose of protecting the body, their cells have become hard and reflective, like crystal, reflecting any and all light as though the vampire were a giant prism. They bear strong resemblance to marble statues not only because of their angelic beauty and pale skin, but also because of their skin's granite-like appearance and impenetrability, as well as their lack of movement as they could stand perfectly still and motionless. Eyes ) are of a vampire who feeds on humans, and the golden (Jasper) of one who feeds on animals.]] A vampire's eye color changes with their diet - whether they sustain themselves on human or animal blood. Only the Cullens (the Olympic Coven) and the Denali Coven are known to be "vegetarian" vampires, feeding only on animal blood and abstaining from their natural diet of human blood. Their "liquid topaz", or honey-golden, eyes are viewed as strange and unnatural by other, "normal" vampires. "Normal" vampires (like James and Victoria), adhering to their natural human diet that they are expect upon their transformation's end, have vivid red eyes. The color becomes even more vivid as they continue to feed, and a darker burgundy as they abstain. Incredible displays of strength as well as bright red eyes are an indication of a newborn vampire. Both traits which are shown due to the large amounts of human blood their own blood that still lingers within their tissues, producing a shockingly bright red eyes that "fades slowly over the course of a year". Meyer writes that, "If a Cullen were to drink human blood, his/her eyes would turn burgundy. If two weeks were to pass without blood their eyes would go entirely black. if they returned to an animal diet, his/her eyes would turn dark gold. continuing on an animal diet would turn their eyes back to a golden color. As a vampire grows thirstier, their eyes grow darker, until they at last become "coal black". In contrast, the more a vampire feeds, the lighter their eyes become. In addition, to thirst, the purplish-black bruises under their eyes become more pronounced as they become thirstier. However if they are fed or have recently these bruises becomes less noticeable. These bruises signify the fact that they never sleep. Speed ) running so fast she becomes blurry.]] Vampires are physically supreme to humans in almost every way including speed. The range they can control their speed ranges from complete stillness to super-human speeds (faster then the human eye can see). When vampires run, they become "all but invisible with speed". The Quileute wolves are noted to be one of the few things that can catch a vampire. They can lay down, sit up within the same second, almost with not even to have to even think about going through the motions to do so (Bella describes her movements as being instantaneous). Strength Vampires are physically supreme to humans in almost very way including strength.Vampires can control the level of their strength ranging from completely weak to superhumanly strong. Newborns are always stronger than older vampires, nearly the equivalent of matching a vampire's strength against a human's. Like their bright red eyes, their strength comes from their lingering human blood. It slowly fades over the course of their first year, until they settle on their final, permanent level. Diet does not have a massive impact on strength. If a vampire is very thirsty or in danger, their strength will increase just as a human's would. However, diet does make a difference. Human blood makes a vampire stronger than animal blood (though only fractionally). "Big game" - predators like bears and wildcats - not only smell more appealing, but also make a vampire stronger than the "weaker" blood of herd animals such as deer and cattle. Strength, of course, is not always physical. If a vampire possessed great mental strength and willpower as a human, they will find it easier to control their wild, animalistic instincts. If they have not fed in a long time, they will be much less able to think clearly and to control themselves. Eventually, they will lash out at the first living thing they detect without thought. Physiology ) displaying the enhanced muscle structure.]] As a human is changed into a vampire, their physical appearance and muscle mass is enhanced, their eye color changes, and they no longer need to blink, sleep, or move (a vampire that is not in motion can be perceived as being motionless or a statue). In addition, they no longer need to breathe, though they often still do so out of habit, since they feel uncomfortable without their sense of smell - which is their first sign of warning weather of danger or threat. The ability to not need air is what allows them to remain submerged underwater for as long as they wish, and contributes greatly to their excellent swimming capabilities. As they grow older and more disciplined, vampires can learn to smell differences between the scents of various humans' blood as well as varies different scents of other things (such as fabrics - the unique scent of denim, for example) A vampires bones as well as their skin is hardened during the transformation process (the teeth of the Cullens have shown to sparkle as their skin does when in contact with light). The range of their senses can be increased (thought only fractionly)through concentration. They can hear sounds coming from several miles away, and even with their eyes closed, they can be sure that there are multiple people in a room due to their varied breathing patterns. They can hear the sound of a pulse thudding in a human or animal's veins. They can hear words spoken too quietly or too fast for humans to detect. Their sight is heightened to the point where they are able to see even the smallest details - dust motes floating through the air. Ultraviolet light. ect. Their vision is unhindered by darkness, and is acute that they view human sight as being blind, or "muddy-vision", in comparison. Vampires find wearing glasses or contact lenses to be uncomfortable or irritated by them; as they are capable of seeing the miniature imperfections (ex. scratches) in them. Once the transformation is complete their heart no longer beats. They are also purged/cured of all forms of illness that they may have (both physical and mental). Their voice has become more alluring, melodic and seductive and their scent is pleasant not only to humans, but to other vampires as well. Their body's natural changes no longer occur. They cannot age or grow (things such as fingernails, toenails, and hair will no longer be able to grow - if they are cut they will never grow back. However, if an arm, leg, nose, or other such appendage should be removed (causing pain to the vampire losing them), it can be easily reattached (coating the severed end with venom will help it heal faster as the venom acts as an adhesive). The Venom replaces all of the natural chemical processes and functions in the body. It wets and pools in the mouth instead of saliva. It coats the eyes, burning through contacts after only a few hours, protecting them from damage and thus eliminating all necessity and reason to cry. It also lubricates them, allowing them to move around easier within their sockets. As vampires describe themselves, they are unchanging, "living stone" frozen exactly as they were when they were transformed. (Though to another vampire, the granite-skin feels smooth, soft, and warm and not the icy-hard touch a human would feel). The reason why male vampires can have children is that males require no change whats so ever to produce sperm, however female vampires cannot - because females must physically change to bear children. In male vampires, their venom takes on a form so similar to seminal fluids that can bond with a human ovum, making possible the creation of a human-vampire hybrid. Vampires, although essentially immortal and indestructible, can be killed. Even a human could accomplish it under the right circumstances - their venom as well as venom based fluids are very flammable. However, humans are unable to compete with vampires in strength, and speed therefore they are unlikely to succeed. It is highly-likely that the necessity of ripping a vampire's body to pieces before incinerating them into ashes is to prevent them from putting out the fire before it can do serious damage. This is the only known way to kill a vampire. Werewolves and Shape-shifters are very capable of killing vampires, as at least the latter is at a slight advantage over them as long as their combat techniques are up to match. Vampires themselves are the most likely to succeed in killing their own species, as they are equal to their target in physique and mentality, unless the target has a special ability or "gift". Emotions looking very angry and about to attack Bella and Edward.]] Sadness, happiness, anger, jealousy, lust, love, etc. Vampires' emotions are far stronger than those of a human. Newborn vampires are quick to startle and anger. In large groups, they are likely to pick fights (often in what they perceive as self-defense) and kill one another. They will continue to have mood swings as they adjust to their new emotions. Transformation being transformed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen.]] Transformation from human to vampire is described in Twilight as being "...the sharpest memory they have of their human life." A human is bitten, and venom from glands inside the vampire's mouth is injected into the bloodstream. Depending upon "how much venom is in the bloodstream, and how close the venom is until it enters the heart", the transformation could be anywhere from 3–5 days, but it is interesting to note that if directly injected into the heart then it could only take 2 days. During that time, the human will endure indescribable pain," The warmth inside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe I was imagining it. Hotter. Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot" as described by Bella Cullen as the venom slowly circulates through the blood and eventually reaches the heart. Once the venom is injected, it is described as being "...the beginning of the greatest pain you will ever understand. The venom then has to make its way all through the body. Next through the heart, and it will pump again and again in the heart until it starts meeting itself in the veins. Then it will burn all the veins until the heart stops beating. It moves slower than blood because it’s thicker. Each beat of the heart can only push it so far. The changing/burning process is slow. The venom has to saturate every cell/gene in the body before it ends. Abilities All vampires possess superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, durability, and regeneration. Their senses are incredibly keen. They can move, jump, climb, and run at incredibly fast speeds; running is described as being second nature. They are unable to age and are immune to most of if not all diseases and viruses. They will live forever unless dismembered and burned - detached limbs do not lose their resilience, and still move and reattach themselves. They have photographic memories, and thus they have a greater learning potential than a human. Vampire Agility Vampires are physically supreme to humans in almost every way in including agility. Vampires are superhumanly agile and flexible. Picvictoria.png Picture 2.png Picture 4.png Picture 3.png Picture 5.png Picture 6.png Victoria jumping over a wolf that is attacking her. Alice jump1.jpg 2b.jpg Alice jump3.jpg Alice jump4.jpg Alice jump5.jpg 6.jpg Alice jumping over a werewolf in cooperation with it to kill a newborn vampire. Special talents/abilities All vampires gain special talents when they are transformed into their new form. The characteristic or personality that was very dominant in their human life (such as charisma or sensitivity), it would be magnified into a power or talent after their "change". Although some talents of Vampires are much more useful or pronounced than others, all vampires have special talents besides their speed, strength, beauty and other such gifts. Some of the talents more often designated powers are mind reading, second sight, the ability to change others' emotions, cripple people with their mind and distinctive feels for other vampires' gifts. While gifts like Esme's maternal instincts and Rosalie's breathtaking beauty are examples of the gifts that are less commonly considered talents in the vampire world. Deviations from traditional vampire legend Vampires in the Twilight world are different from most other literary vampires. They are immortal and hard to destroy, as they have very few weaknesses - they are not harmed by holy water, the sun, garlic, or crosses. They are also unhindered by running water as traditional vampires seem to be. Vampires in Twilight are not burned by the sun, but rather their skin sparkles like diamonds in sunlight. Additionally, they have a reflection in mirrors, cannot be killed by wooden stakes and will show up in pictures. At the same time, vampires traditionally never had to reproduce and they turned humans through biting. Vampires in the Twilight series are also incapable of sleeping. It is unknown what happens to a vampire after they die, though Edward thinks they're damned. In physical appearance, vampires in Twilight do not have fangs, as their teeth are incredibly sharp and strong. Vampires in Twilight also do not sleep in coffins. As for the similarities between vampires in Twilight and traditional vampires, they are both gifted with some psychic and supernatural abilities, for example, mind reading. Vampires in Twilight tend to show more of their humane side. They are shown to blend more with humans: for example, the Cullens - despite the fact that they are vampires - still attend school. Enemies Vampires are said to have one natural enemy: werewolves or shape-shifters. Vampires often fight among each other. There have been many cases throughout history where vampires created armies of newborns to challenge one another and gain territory. If a vampire's mate is attacked or killed, then they will likely hunt down and plan revenge on the killer. See also *Vampire Covens *Werewolves *Vampire laws Category:Twilight Saga Category:Vampires Category:Species